1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a computer implemented process to allow customers to use two computerized device to create and manage copies of electronic receipts. In particular, examples of the present disclosure are related to maintaining and permitting transfer of a single, unique original receipt and permitting an electronic copy of the original.
2. Background
Portable computerized devices permit a user to collect and process data from surroundings. A portable computerized device can include a camera device configured to capture an image or a series of images which can collectively be defined as a video feed. Programming upon or accessible by the device can process the image or images to identify useful information. The device can include wireless communication to acquire or send information to a personal computerized device or other device.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.